Summer Serenade
by wemmawriter
Summary: Will surprises Emma with a romantic getaway during the hot, summer break.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's a lovely Wemma summer fic for all of you to enjoy. The summer idea was suggested to my by Marcia Litman via my Tumblr page and this is what I have come up with. I hope you all like Will and Emma's summer adventure, please feel free to review if you so wish.**

* * *

It was going to be one hot summer.

Will Schuester was certain of that. And he wasn't just thinking about the weather.

His fiancée Emma Pillsbury would raise his temperature into the high 90s and beyond.

Yes, one hot, sexy, summer indeed.

The last few weeks of school had been a dream for him – winning Nationals, being awarded Teacher of the Year and seeing his glee club seniors ascend from the bottom of the school food chain to graduating and maturing into young adults. He had never felt so loved as a teacher, mentor and friend. It was sad to see the students leave, but he knew in his heart they would go on to pursue their dreams, turning them into reality.

And he wouldn't have gotten through the entire school year without the woman he loved by his side. That sweet, adorable, redhead who had a knack for writing pamphlets that were insightful, quirky and, in the case of her last one, stimulating.

It still gave Will the shivers when he thought of her in that flowing blood orange nightie, standing at the entrance to their bedroom, backlit by the warm glow of a lamp, waiting, just for him. Her big, brown eyes burned desire into his, cheeks flushing a deep crimson as she bit her lip with a mischievous grin of excitement that remained on her beautiful face for days afterwards.

Hot damn.

Who knew that Emma was dangerously seductive when it came to intimacy? There were moments where Will had suspected it, a kiss laced with extra heat, hands lingering on particular spots of his body, driving him crazy, her distinct voice so affectionately calling his name, asking him to join her in bed for cuddles.

Being seduced was something he had always fantasised about; he was a guy after all. But he never imagined it to come from someone so demure and reserved. He liked the flirting, the teasing, and the smiles that an incisive Emma knew would stir him inside. Holding him at bay was the best thing she could have done. In fact, he respected her for it, because he could love everything else about her without involving the semantics of sex. He got to know what made her tick, to understand and appreciate her as a best friend before becoming lovers.

It was a pleasurable waiting game that just made him want her more. And when that moment came, it entwined Will's world with a love that would last forever.

Passionately tender was the perfect description of their first time.

And their second time.

And their third time.

Strewn clothes on the carpet, torn off in the eagerness to become undressed. The measured rise and fall of their bodies as their love unfurled like poignant notes of a ballad. So beautifully scored, so romantically written, it was a dynamic blend of harmonies permeating every sense, every touch.

From achingly slow to a fervent rush of exhilaration, they let themselves go, yielding to unrequited cravings for one another. They were making up for lost time. What started out as kindling burning in a fireplace had now ignited to a powerful inferno, unable to be extinguished.

Will wouldn't have it any other way.

As he leaned back into the soft corners of his sofa, he thought of how he and Emma had three wonderful, school-free months ahead of them. He wanted to spend this time wholly and solely with Emma, his friend, his girlfriend, his soon-to-be wife, and no one else.

With this summer marking their one-year anniversary as a couple, Will wanted to make it extra special. He was going to take Emma out of town for a few days, away from familiar faces, buildings and streets, with minimal communication and as much alone time as possible. It wasn't a spur of the moment idea; Will had been planning it for some time now, and had booked at the beginning of the year. The only thing he hadn't done yet was to inform Emma about their upcoming getaway to Roselake Mountain Lodge.

He hoped the surprise wouldn't cause problems. The stress of planning a wedding was taking a toll on Emma and he felt she needed to relax, forget about everything and de-stress. Actually, it was putting pressure on the both of them. There were so many things yet to be finalised, including a location suitable for Emma, which wouldn't interfere with her OCD. Will's campground idea was quashed immediately, and now they were back to square one.

Maybe the Lodge was a poor choice for a vacation after all. No, Will decided, he had checked the website and enquired about everything prior and advised it was a well-kept and maintained lodge amongst the great outdoors. Emma and nature probably weren't a perfect match, but it was time for her to step outside and experience it all. Will fell in love with the place upon first viewing; he knew Emma would too.

Nothing interesting was on the television, so Will took this as the perfect time to start packing. Emma was out running errands, but if he made a head start, he could begin to pack her suitcase as well and make a list of items they needed to purchase before they left.

After all, they were leaving tomorrow. Surprise, Emma!

Rolling their suitcases out of the spare room, he set them down at the base of their bed and began packing. The previous time he had used these suitcases was for their trip to New York City for Nationals. That was a day to remember. And the night wasn't bad either. He and Emma had a very lengthy make out session before falling asleep in each other's arms. She was so proud of him and what he had accomplished with the glee club since taking over three years ago. Will was on top of the world that evening.

He tossed in some standard shirts, a mix of cargo pants, a couple of neat casual pieces for going out, his board shorts, socks and boxer shorts. Being a guy was so easy when it came to packing. All he had to do now was pack his toiletry bag, grab his cap, flip-flops and sneakers and he was done.

For a moment he considered waiting for Emma to come home to pack the clothes herself, but surely she wouldn't mind if he packed on her behalf. Besides, Emma would ask too many probing questions and he wanted her to have as limited information as possible. Although, she'd more than likely bribe him with kisses if her questions went unanswered or do the complete opposite and withhold from any type of touching until he cracked. It was a risk he'd have to take. Whichever way he looked at it, he would probably end up caving in a nanosecond.

Opening up Emma's dresser drawers, he admired her colour-coded, labelled, highly organised clothing filing system. Her bra and panty sets were folded and grouped in colours, like a sexy, underwear rainbow. Soft, flimsy and oh so girlish, Will removed a few matching sets and placed in the zip-up compartment of Emma's suitcase. He moved to the second drawer where she kept her nighties and dressing gowns. Staring at him in the face like a car on high beam was the very same nightie that set his world on fire. It stood out amongst the pastels and soft colours that were more her style; this one in particular roared scandalous fun. In it went.

At the back of the drawer were Emma's gorgeous one-piece bathers that she hardly wore. In fact, he tried to recall the last time he ever saw her wearing them. A cherry red, it had a halter neckline and looked to have swam right out of an aqua musical. Will remembered watching the old Esther Williams musicals with his grandmother and seeing all those beautiful women in nothing but bathing suits. Musicals may have been considered sissy to watch, but it was his male buddies who were missing out. Yes, Emma would be wearing her bathers this holiday.

Turning to their shared wardrobe, Will sifted through her dresses; even these were hung according to colour. She was lacking in the shorts department, but Will found a couple of casual sundresses and onesies that would suit the outdoors. These were sleeveless, strappy and perfect for summer. He began to hum the Cliff Richard song 'Summer Holiday' as he continued packing.

There was some nightlife in the way of an Italian restaurant and bar, and it would be nice to dress up for a couple of the evenings they were there. A high percentage of Emma's wardrobe was filled with blouses, skirts, dresses and cardigans, all predominantly used for work, but would be ideal for a dinner date. Emma looked so beautiful and feminine when she wore dresses with bows and delicate detailing; Will wanted to show her off to everybody. He selected three that he liked the most and added them to the suitcase.

He found his and Emma's toiletry bags in the ensuite bathroom. They couldn't have been more different: his bag, a standard black; her bag, pink faux alligator leather with a bow on the front. He left them in eyesight near the sink as a reminder to pack just before they leave. As a precaution, he grabbed two beach towels for the lake and put in the suitcases.

"Well, we're almost done," Will said to himself, smiling. Heading back to the spare room, he rummaged through the built-in cupboard that now served as a mini storage area and pulled out the picnic set, picnic blanket, cooler and drink bottle. He spotted his guitar in the corner of the room and picked it up, placing the strap around his body. Will listened intently as he plucked each string, tuning until it was at perfect pitch. He sang along to the notes while playing a few basic chords, morphing his fingers until the right position produced the best sound. With school and intense preparation for Nationals, his guitar was gathering dust from lack of playing. Even Emma had pointed out one evening that she hadn't heard him play in the longest time. One thing he loved doing most was sharing his love of music with Emma. As Will tapped his fingers on the body of the guitar, he made his decision; the guitar was coming along for the ride.

"C'mon buddy, you're gonna help me make great music with Em." He found the case and zipped it up, slinging it around his back. Collecting everything he retrieved from the storage cupboard, Will brought it all into the kitchen, placing the guitar and blanket on the floor, the plasticware on the bench.

Will filled the sink with hot, soapy water and began to wash the plastic crockery from the picnic set and cleaned the cooler and drink bottle. He washed each item thoroughly, then rinsed under cold water, letting them dry in the dish rack. As they dried, he put the picnic blanket on the balcony to air out. He then realised they'd need a couple of plastic boxes to transport smaller items like food. Will was fairly sure he'd seen a roller box in the spare room, but before he took a step, he heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock. His heartbeat quickened with the excitement of telling Emma they were going on a mini-vacation.

"I'm home," called a cheerful Emma as she entered their apartment. Wearing a pastel blue skirt patterned with white stencilled birds and a plain white blouse, she carried in two green, recyclable shopping bags filled with groceries. They were heavy.

"Hey honey," Will said, greeting her with a quick kiss on the lips, "let me help you with those." He took the shopping bags from her hands and placed them on the bench.

Emma felt the relief from her muscles instantly. "Thank you." Her blue and white bowler-style handbag slid off her shoulder into her hands. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"How was your shopping trip, sweetheart?"

"Great. Ever since the supermarket got those self-serve registers installed, I can pack the groceries the way I like. No more squashed bread. Or staff running away when they see me in line."

"Aw Em, I'm sure that wasn't the case." Will took out a bag of grapes and a packet of choc chip cookies.

"What's all this?" Emma asked, pointing to all the plasticware in the drying rack.

Will smiled and ignored the question, directing her attention to the packet of cookies. "Ooh you got the triple choc chip cookies with extra white chunks! How did you know I wanted to try these?"

Emma lifted an eyebrow, smiling amidst her confusion as to why Will was avoiding her question. "You love cookies and they were on sale. But that doesn't answer my question Will. And your guitar…"

"Okay." He took the handbag from Emma's grip and sat it up next to the groceries. Sliding his hands around her waist, Will drew her into a long and lingering kiss. "I have a surprise for you."

Emma caught her breath from the unexpected kiss. "I can see that. You're kinda freaking me out a little though."

"Don't freak out, sweetheart," he reassured her, sealing his words with a kiss on the forehead. "You're going to love what I have planned."

She rubbed his upper arms, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Ooh, what Will? Tell me… please."

He let out a low chuckle and looked up to the ceiling, choosing his words carefully. "Here's a hint… I'm fiancée-napping you."

"You're what?" She wanted to make sure she heard right. _Did he say…? _

"Fiancée-napping," Will repeated, lightly brushing her sides. "Like kidnapping, but a whole lot sexier."

Emma gave a delighted gasp as she took hold of his hands, weaving their fingers together. "Wait… you're taking me somewhere? Where are we going?"

"Destination: secret. But I can say that we're going to have a lot of time to ourselves. A lot of time." He gently twisted Emma around, pulling her back into his body, hugging her tight. "What do you say?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She slowly rocked in his arms, his warm feather-like kisses grazing her neck. Will always managed to make her a happy, gooey mess whilst in his arms. Her voice softened, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. He felt her body stiffen and she turned to face him.

Her eyes widened with panic. "T-tomorrow? That's too soon. That's tomorrow. The day after today. Tomorrow. Will, you know I don't like things sprung on me last minute like this." Her brain suddenly went into overdrive; there was too much to think about.

"Hey, hey, hey, sweetie, it's okay." He cupped her face in his hands, his fingers softly stroking her neck in an effort to calm her. Looking into her eyes, Will lovingly held her gaze, nodding. "It's okay."

Emma shook her head in disagreement. It wasn't okay. "What about – what about –"

A single kiss from Will silenced her immediately. Emma's breath snagged in her throat; her words became lost within the tenderness of his lips against hers. Any concerns she felt in the last ten seconds simply vanished. Will consumed her thoughts now, and he was doing a damn good job of ensuring he stayed there permanently.

It was working. A sigh slid between her lips. He felt her come alive, welcoming his caress as she moulded herself into his body. She began to wonder why she got so worked up in the first place. It was ridiculous, it was stupid, it was... _oh who cares, _Emma chided herself;_ Will's tongue is in my mouth right now, doing things that are making my toes curl._ Their lips fondly opened and closed around each other, a physical adhesion that sizzled with every connection. Will leisurely nipped at Emma's bottom lip, drawing his kiss of pacification to a regrettable close.

Breaking apart, she dreamily gazed up at Will with a shy smile. "So, tomorrow then." She quickly cleared her throat, her cheeks flashing a rosy pink.

"Tomorrow." The combination of Will's sexily deep yet direct reply gave Emma goosebumps.

"We'd better start packing… then…" Emma drifted off as she tried to escape from the daze Will had put her in.

"Way ahead of you, sweetheart. You're almost packed."

"You've packed for me?"

"Yeah… is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, no, honey… I trust you to pack more than just my, uh, unmentionables." Emma bit her lip, holding onto the brown leather belt of Will's jeans. She liked playing with him, turning him on.

_Ooh. Sweet and flirty_. "Have a little faith. I am shocked you'd think I'd only pack your 'unmentionables'. Actually, why _didn't_ I think to do that?" He teased, twisting her hair around his finger. "That's a wonderful idea." His mind wandered to visions of Emma walking around in her underwear. All day. The right corner of his mouth curled upwards.

Emma recognised the look on Will's face. She had put it there on numerous occasions. "But I wouldn't be able to go outside. I'd have to have to stay inside the entire time."

"I'd keep you company. I'm pretty good with coming up with indoor activities."

"I'm sure you are."

"What? Would that be a bad thing?"

"Well, it all depends… you haven't told me where we're staying."

"And I told you that's a secret."

"Tell me."

Will chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

"Why not?" Emma poked her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Because…" He lost his train of thought as she moved her fingers inside the pockets, adeptly fondling his behind. She felt him tense up as her nails scraped his skin beneath the denim. "Because… because I planned this as a secret and it's going to remain a secret until we arrive at the destination. And you can do all you want to me, but I'm not going to tell you. My lips are sealed." Will was unsure how much longer he could stand those glorious fingers. If there was a way to get a man to speak, this was it.

She removed her hands, folding them in front of her and took a step back. "If your lips are sealed, so are mine."

"Aw Em, now you're being unfair." How could he go the rest of the day without kissing Emma? That was akin to not having air to breathe. He pulled his famous puppy-dog eyes and pout. Emma would surely relent. It always worked.

"No I'm not; it's just a fun, temporary punishment." _Which isn't going to stick if you keep looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes, _Emma thought. They were pretty hard to resist. But no, she was going to try and keep to her word. "Can I at least see what you've packed for me? It may give me some indication to where we're going."

He gestured toward the bedroom. "Be my guest." Emma led the way to their bedroom with Will following close behind. The heels of her blue and silver-toned pumps clicked along the floor as her skirt swished from the way she walked.

She held her breath as she scrutinised Will's packing skills. What he did was in earnest, but she had to have everything 'just so'.

"Not up to the Emma Pillsbury standard?" He figured this was the case by reading her body language.

Emma turned and smiled. "Sweetheart, you did really well. Really."

Her little approval wasn't exactly comforting. Will cleared his throat. "Oh boy, I feel a 'but' coming on."

"No 'buts'. However…" she continued, amused by her joke, "my dresses need to be stored in garment bags and my underwear should be in this zipped compartment and, whoa, my bathers. I guess we're going somewhere near water. I'll need my matching kaftan…"

He could only watch as Emma floated around the room, murmuring to herself as she repacked her suitcase. Will should have known he wouldn't be able to compete with Emma's precision and order. He gave it his best shot though, and at least she wasn't too upset that he had gone through and touched all of her clothes.

"Now…" She opened Will's suitcase and then closed it almost immediately upon her thorough, albeit brief, inspection. "Did you just throw things in?"

Will shrugged. "Sort of."

Emma took out a red shirt and held it against her as an example. "All your clothes are going to get crinkled. And crinkled clothes mean ironing. Maybe it would be best if I packed for the both of us." She nodded, agreeing to her own decision.

"Em, they're fine." Will reached out to grab the shirt, but she jumped out of his way.

"Everything needs some straightening up; it won't take long. You'll thank me for it later, trust me. How about while I do this, you pack up the car so we leave on time tomorrow?" She laid the shirt out on the bed, carefully folding in the sides, smoothing out the creases.

With hands on his hips, he agreed. "Okay sweetie. Um… I guess I will." As she leaned over the bed to finish folding the shirt, he moved in to kiss her cheek, then remembering the 'lips are sealed' policy, pulled back and clapped his hands together instead. The fidgeting had only just begun.

Emma proudly showed off the neatly folded shirt, very aware that only seconds ago Will was inches away from kissing her. She felt his closeness while her back was turned. "Good honey… now go, let me do what I do best. Shoo." Emma pushed him out the door, fanning him away.

Rearranging Will's suitcase was the perfect alibi. It undoubtedly demanded some attention, but that was the easy task of Detective Emma's mission. As soon as Will was out of earshot, and she could hear him clanging about in the kitchen, the treasure hunt for a brochure, a confirmation email, any clue at all as to where Will was taking her, began. On tip-toes, Emma crept about the room, searching Will's drawers, his bedside table, his bureau. Everything was coming up naught and lack of answers only made her curiosity grow. She needed to know.

Emma had to think a little more. And she thought best while doing something productive, such as cleaning. Completing the task she originally agreed to – repacking, refolding, re-everything Will's clothes – she mulled over hiding places. It was quite possible Emma had overlooked something. The top drawer of Will's bedside table was where he kept his most important things. A second look was bound to be fruitful.

She opened the drawer again. It was a mess. Messiness aside, Emma couldn't believe what she was doing. _Emma, you are a downright snoop_, she admitted to herself. But the snooping continued. Slowly, carefully, Emma searched, flipping through paper, her eyes scanning everything. She opened the drawer out further. _Maybe it's in the back_, she concluded as she dug all the way to the end.

"What are you doing?"

Emma slammed the top drawer shut and spun around, startled. "Will! You scared me half to death!" The rectangular lamp on the bedside table wobbled from side to side, eventually holding its balance. There was Will, standing in the doorway. She was well and truly busted.

"How's the repacking coming along?" Will asked, stepping into the bedroom, an air of coolness surrounding him. He suspected Emma was up to no good. She just couldn't help herself, the little sneak. Will was going to enjoy the next few minutes; Emma was not going to get off lightly.

"Great. Just great. It's all done. Done." Emma nervously smiled. She backed herself into the corner between the bed and the bedside table. Emma felt the edge of the bed and sat down.

"It's not there," Will smugly stated.

"What's not there?"

"What you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Her rapid-fire answers, although cute, were laced with guilt. "Come on, Em. You're going to ruin the surprise. Do you think I would leave stuff lying around where prying eyes would find it?" Will had her trapped, standing mere centimetres from her body. "And what beautiful, prying, eyes they are." He held her gaze, placing his index and middle finger delicately under her chin, beckoning her upwards.

Emma stood, her cheeks a blushing red. She felt his body heat and the scent of his cologne – her favourite – was making her weak. "Maybe I snooped a little," she confessed.

"Ah, ha, ha, the sticky beak admits it." It was clear Will wasn't mad with Emma, but her heart raced like she was in serious trouble. She licked her lips and swallowed as Will stroked the underside of her chin. Maybe she was in trouble, but trouble of a different kind; the rascally glint in his eyes told her so.

"I… uh… what are you going to do to me?" Emma tried to swallow again, but her mouth was dry.

Will took his time answering, prolonging her suspicions. "You know, when I was a kid, my dad caught me raiding quarters from his precious coin collection to buy candy. I got the biggest smack of my life and learned my lesson to never, ever go through another person's belongings again without their knowledge."

She latched onto his arms that had made their way to her shoulders. "Oh, like what you did when you packed my clothes today?" Emma pleasingly pointed out. She began to relax. "It seems your dad didn't smack you hard enough."

_Dammit._ Will didn't see that one coming at all. "Whoa, whoa, that's a little different."

"Tsk. Don't weasel your way out, Will. I have a good mind to put you across my knee and spank you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you."

"Well," Emma looked at him thoughtfully, "I guess there's only one thing to do…"

"What's that?"

"Run!" Like a flash of lightning, she escaped from Will's clutches, running out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She made a sharp turn into the lounge room and hid behind the sofa, adrenalin pumping. Will let her run, deciding a hide and seek game would be fun.

"Emma!" He called out. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

She stifled a giggle. Emma discarded her shoes and popped her head up so she could just see over the sofa arm. No sign of Will. Yet.

Will strode down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any movement. He darted into the kitchen. It was empty, with the exception of everything he was still to pack into the car. _The lounge room_.

"Emma, sweetheart, where are you?" Entering the lounge room, he saw a mop of red hair quickly duck down behind the sofa. "Aha, there you are."

"Emma's not here," she replied.

"I think she is. Upsy-daisy, honey."

Emma got up from her crawl position on the floor, giving a small wave. "Here I am."

They stood opposite ends of the sofa, waiting for the other to make the first move. Will and Emma mirrored each other's steps; once to the left, twice to the right, neither wanting to get too close for fear of being caught. They circled around the sofa slowly like two sumo wrestlers about to do battle. Each time Will flinched as if he was about to take off, Emma did the same. A nervous excitement entered the game as they played on, both on the attack and defence.

Suddenly, the pace quickened as a walk accelerated into a jog and then a sprint. Will was fast catching up, forcing Emma to break from the sofa circuit and make a loop through the kitchen to keep the distance. She looked behind her to see where Will was, not realising he had stopped chasing and was waiting for her back in the lounge. Emma saw something out of the corner of her eye as she turned back to the front, but it was too late to put the brakes on. She ran into Will at full force.

Emma shrieked as the two of them toppled to the floor, sandwiching Will between her and the plush carpeting. Fits of breathless laughter filled the room, gradually fading into silence. Emma's hands and forearms lay supportively on Will's chest, feeling his breathing deepening. His left hand slid down to her lower back. He patted her behind.

"That's for snooping," Will said softly. "Now, where's mine?"

Emma kissed him hungrily. If this was her version of a spanking, he would gladly welcome it anytime.

"Hey," he uttered, threading his fingers through her hair, "What happened to 'If your lips are sealed, so are mine'?"

Emma grinned down at him, trying catching her breath. "Mmm… 20 minutes of unsealed lips won't hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun refused to let anyone sleep, regardless of how tired they were. It peeked over buildings and filtered through the lofty leaf-filled branches of the trees outside the open window of Will and Emma's bedroom. A light breeze made the window's transparent white curtain dance, shimmering patterns of sunshine onto the sleeping couple's bodies.

Will was the first to awaken and greet the beginning of a new day. The alarm hadn't jangled its familiar irritating monotonous buzz as the dawn had beaten the clock this time around. Sprawled out on his stomach, the over-fluffed pillow squashed into a suitable resting place for his head, Will kicked himself free from the rumpled, yellow sheets and rolled onto his back. His eyelids were heavy, taking three attempts until they opened all the way. He yawned, scratched his bare chest and flexed his toes until every part of him was awake.

Waking up early during the summer holiday was tough.

It was even tougher when most of the night was spent in the throes of passion with Emma Pillsbury.

The pretty guidance counsellor lay peacefully under the covers, curled into a ball in the centre of the bed. Her usually silky ginger hair was wavy and tangled, forming a halo around her head. As she breathed in and out, the tip of her nose wiggled, just like a rabbit. The soft curve of her cheek was a pale pink and the perfect place for Will to plant a good morning kiss. Emma's eyes fluttered open as his lips touched her skin.

"Hey stranger…" Emma's voice was dreamlike and floaty.

Will smiled. "Stranger? You seemed pretty familiar with my body last night."

She blushed uncontrollably. "Maybe so, but I lose myself within you every time."

"Don't I know it," Will whispered as he combed his fingers through her hair, straightening out what he messed up during the night. Emma closed her eyes as he continued, the motion of his hands sending her back to sleep.

"That feels so good," she breathed, her words unclear and jumbled, thoroughly enjoying his caress on her scalp and hair. "Keep going."

Will played with her hair some more. He loved the colour, a gorgeous gingery red which reminded him of the colour of the rock formations in Sedona, Arizona. And it smelled so sweet and fresh, like a fruit salad of apricot and peaches. "We'll have to get up soon and load up the car since we didn't seem to, uh, get that far yesterday." They didn't get far at all. After Emma went back on her word, the rest of the day was spent entwined together, happily making out like a couple of teenagers.

Sometimes Will thought they were too old to be acting like 10th graders on a first date, but he always quickly pushed that idea out of his mind when Emma started kissing his neck. It was fun. Lots of fun. He wanted as many date nights as possible.

"Mm, when the alarm… goes… off…" She hadn't finished her sentence when the alarm broke the peaceful morning.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

"I am a sleepyhead today, aren't I?" Emma forced herself to sit up, defying the imaginary magnets that were pulling her body back into the comfort of the mattress.

"You are. A very cute sleepyhead." Will leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, putting a finger to her lips.

"Let me brush my teeth first." Emma slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It was one of the few compulsions she was unable to break. All the bacteria and germs forming overnight… she shuddered at the thought. Besides, Emma prided herself with good oral hygiene and enjoyed kissing Will with a minty clean mouth. Opening the bathroom cupboard, she revealed an entire shelf filled with Crest toothpaste boxes, all stacked neatly like they were on display at the supermarket. She squeezed some of the pro-health toothpaste onto her brush, ran it under cold water and began brushing. The inside of her mouth was feeling cleaner already.

"Thought I'd brush my teeth too." Will joined her reflection in the mirror. He grabbed his brush and toothpaste from the holder. He looked at her perfect toothpaste tube, squeezed from the bottom and looked at his own, squeezed from the top and dried toothpaste on the lid. He and Emma would never be able to share a tube of toothpaste.

"So, are you excited about today?" Will asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Emma rinsed and ran her tongue along the front of her teeth. Wintergreen was her favourite toothpaste flavour. "I really am. Wherever you take me I know it's going to be beautiful and so, so romantic."

"Indeed it will be. I have a feeling you will like it very much. It's kinda, well, I hope, we can go back again and make it 'our place'." Will finished brushing. "Can I kiss you now?"

"May I kiss you now?" She corrected him.

"Okay… may I kiss you now?"

"Yes, you may." He raised his eyebrows in delight and with a flirty smile, kissed her directly on the lips. The intermingling of minty freshness buzzed between them.

"See how much better it is to kiss after brushing?" Emma playfully remarked, speckling his soft lips with kisses. "Now… tell me… what time do we leave this morning?"

"Well," he started, kissing her slowly and then coming up for air, "maybe around nine? The mall will be open and I need to make a stop there before we leave."

"Oh?" Emma asked, her voice lilting with curiosity. "What are you getting? Anything in particular?"

Will held her close. "Mm… some wine, champagne, little things to make our getaway… more fun. Em, we're going to have the best time. I – I think these few days away will bring us closer together."

Her stomach flip-flopped. _Closer together?_ She thought everything was fine. "Do you – do you think we're drifting apart?"

"No, no! Oh gosh Em, I didn't mean it like that," he reassured, rubbing her back. "I can see what planning a wedding is doing to you. And I want to see you relaxed, not under enormous amounts of pressure. We can work everything out when we get back."

Panic eased from Emma's face. "I never realised how difficult it would be to choose between shrimp and pigs in a blanket for the entrees."

"And I haven't been helping much, well, at all really," he admitted. Ever since the wedding planner backfired, Will made the decision to back away from all the arrangements, allowing Emma to have full control, but in hindsight it was a decision he regretted.

"It's not your job to plan the wedding. If it were, we'd still be having the nuptials at the campground and toasting marshmallows over an open fire for dessert. "

He chuckled, resting his hands on her shoulders, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "So the campground wasn't the finest choice in the world, I get it."

"The thought was there, sweetie."

"I am a very thoughtful person."

She agreed. "You are."

"Which is why, on our one year anniversary, I'm taking you away."

"One year." Emma smiled. "One amazing year."

"Uh-huh. One year ago, we finally got our act together and decided that we couldn't be apart any longer."

"Mm. I remember the kiss in the hallway, before school ended –"

"I do some of my best kissing in hallways," he cut in.

Emma gave him a favourable smile. "You do. You had your arm around my shoulder. It was… nice."

"Just nice?"

"Better than nice. You know, I was so nervous. Having you close to me again, it was like old times and… I wasn't prepared to do anything to mess up the possible second chance we had. I missed our relationship. But then you looked at me, and I looked at you, and we kissed… it felt so right," Emma let out a small sigh. She dared to look at him again in the same way. The intensity in his eyes wasn't hard to miss. She felt the bathroom shrink around them as Will's face closed in on hers.

Bare millimetres away, discerning breaths warming their skin, they held out for no other reason but to prolong the heated tension between them. "How does this feel?" He asked her, his hands firmly planted on her waist.

Emma already felt the tenderness of his lips before they came crashing onto hers. They were soft, yet secure. His kisses; so gentle, yet turbulent. A shiver rippled through her spine, her mind became muddled as she sank into his body, his touch taking her to dizzying heights and beyond. Emma's hands travelled north, settling in his hair. He pushed harder against her lips as her fingers massaged deeply into his short curls, sending pleasurable shockwaves through his body.

Their lips spoke words of love where actual talking could not adequately express the feelings they had for each other. Holding Emma in his arms, Will knew his life was complete. She was the one who made his heart clench with just one look. She was the light when everything was dark. He wanted to put her on a pedestal and shower her with his love and everything else he could offer. She was his Emma and his alone. It was amazing how his sensitive side appeared when he kissed her. It was stronger than ever before.

Their warm, drawn-out embrace took on new meaning as Will allowed that sensitivity to reach the surface, exposing his soul. Emma felt the shift immediately, felt his vulnerabilities, felt the tear roll down his cheek. As the passion increased to a poignant caress, Emma ached inside. All they had been through, all the years they had known each other, this past year, right until this moment, culminated into a kiss neither wanted to end. It was a montage of memories swirled into mere seconds of bliss.

Emma's left hand remained caught in Will's hair as she slid her right hand down his neck, to the tufts of hair on his chest, wrapping her arm around his torso. Hugging and swaying as one, their mouths swanned to an illusory slow dance, gracefully parting and converging with enthusiasm. His hands somehow made it to her head, cupping her delicate face. He was adrift in the sea of Emma; his mind no longer controlled his actions. But he had to let go; if only for now. He crinkled his forehead as he concentrated on holding back more tears from the goodness he felt being with her. Slow pecks against Emma's lips rounded out his affections.

"I – um – I –," was all Emma could say as she rested her forehead on his chest, her eyes squeezed shut. She hated crying, even if they were happy tears.

"My thoughts exactly." Will kissed the top of her head, drying his eyes. It was a going to be a long drive to the lodge. Even if he ran all the red lights, ignored all the stop signs and broke the speed limit, nothing would get him there fast enough to carry on from that kiss. However, the second the door closed to their chalet, there was no human way Will would be able to resist her a moment longer.

"We better, um, get going… um…" she mumbled, Will's hand sliding down her arm as she stumbled out of the bathroom, keeping her head down. Emma left him standing there, breathing roughly, the taste of her branded across his lips. Plenty of unfinished business remained.

She caught her breath in the hallway and fanned herself from the body blush that was rising from her feet. _Oh, Will_. Emma shed a quiet tear, so wrapped up in his love and their relationship. She needed him as much as he needed her. Will was the man of her dreams; of her today and all of her tomorrows. It was so wondrous to love and be loved by someone as marvellous as him. Nostalgia flowed through her. _There you go, Cinderella. Ten seconds. You make a beautiful bride. There are so many things you don't know about me… and I can't wait to introduce them all to you. Hey there, sexy lady. I rode a bull and was thinking of you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_ All charming reminders, some said in passing, some said flirtatiously, some so profound they made her heart soar. She remembered all of Will's words, keeping them close to her when she needed them most.

Sentiments aside, a glimmer of something impious matched the fever of her body blush. It made her perspire, to the point where a cold shower would be the only method to cool her down. Her sweet, girl-next-door self was in a state of shock from the vivid images that were now playing out before her eyes. And it was only from a kiss. A single kiss. Wherever they were going, they needed to get there. Quickly.

* * *

By the time Will and Emma had dressed, eaten and loaded up the car, it was just after 9 o'clock. Emma's sky blue and white polka-dotted sleeveless dress complemented her pretty features and freckly cream skin. Sunglasses rested atop her curled shoulder-length hair and white plastic wedge shoes with a bow at her toes finished off the outfit. Will was fond of the way she dressed; she resembled the epitome of summer – bright, happy and relaxed. Wearing his vintage Chicago shirt with the band's red logo emblazoned across his chest and sleeves hugging his biceps, acid wash denim shorts and a pair of low-top sneakers, Will was comfortably dressed for the long drive ahead.

"Sometimes I wish I could afford a convertible," he stated as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Why so honey?"

"Because, it would be such a great feeling. Summer, the top down, my best girl next to me – that's you – wearing a scarf around her neck, hair blowing in the breeze as we cruise down the highway…" He started the engine and reversed out of his car space.

Emma adjusted her seatbelt. "You had that yellow convertible… like Carl's, you should have kept it."

He turned on the car's air conditioning as it was warming up outside. "I only bought it to impress you. Besides, the repayments were too high and I was so out of my league. I figure I'd have to sell plasma or locks of hair to make ends meet." Will put the car into drive and pressed his foot to the accelerator. "And we're off."

"Well, I'd rather you sell plasma than cut off more of your curls. Next time, consult me before you visit a hairdresser." Emma was still getting over the fact Will's mop of curls was attacked by a hair razor, leaving him with short back and sides. Luckily, the thick curls on top were spared total annihilation.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Aw, honey. Anyway Will, one day, we could own a convertible. It's not totally out of reach." Emma adjusted the air conditioning vents so she received some of the cool air.

Will mulled over the idea. He flipped on the blinker to turn into the Lima District Mall. "We're getting married and if we want to start a family, we have to be practical about it. A sedan or even an all-wheel drive to hold a growing family would be a better option for us." He searched for a shady spot to park the car.

She smiled thinking about their future children sitting in baby seats and boosters in a new car. "Sure, I understand, those vehicles would be the right choice for us. But… don't squash the convertible idea just yet. It's something to work towards. In ten years' time maybe, or when the children are in college. It doesn't have to be now."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not ready to give up on ol' blue eyes yet anyhow. We've been through a lot, this car and me."

"If we save a little each week, we could raise enough to put a down payment on the car. That is, if you really want one," she suggested, thinking of ways to keep his convertible dream a reality.

"Alright, you convinced me. A convertible once the children are grown up. We'll use their inheritance." Will turned the car engine off and chuckled. "I'm going to run into the liquor store and pick up some ice. Did you want to come with me or wait in the car?"

"I'll come with you; it'll be too hot to wait here." They unbuckled their seatbelts, got out of the car and holding hands, headed towards the air conditioned mecca ahead of them. As soon as the glass sliding doors opened, the cool air beckoning them inside, Will and Emma sighed with relief.

"It's a really warm out, wow." Emma pulled a wipe out of her bag and patted her face dry.

Will guided her to the pathway on the right. "Especially for the morning. They'll probably get a good thunderstorm this afternoon."

"I hate thunderstorms at the best of times. Last season they weren't severe, but the sound of thunder makes me jump every time." She held his hand a little tighter. Even thinking about them made her shudder.

Will looked at her, concerned. "I never knew that about you. You won't have to worry, though. They've predicted perfect, sunny weather for our location."

"Phew. I hope it stays that way. Where I lived growing up, we had a severe thunderstorm. I watched as lightning as thick as elephant's trunk shot down from the sky and decimated my favourite oak tree. The crack was so loud I screamed. The tree went up in flames. It was horrible, one of the scariest moments in my life."

Will looped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. "I can't guarantee you a thunderstorm free life, but when and if a bad one does strike, I'm here to protect you." He kissed her ear.

"Thank you. I know I'm safe when you're around." They stopped outside the entrance to the Lima Liquor Barn and were about to walk in when a particular shop frontage further down the centre caught Emma's attention. She had an idea.

"Ah, Will, would you mind terribly if I did some quick shopping on my own? I can meet you at the car in about 20 minutes?"

"No, that's okay, go ahead; you're fine with me selecting the wines?"

"As long as they're as sweet as you, it doesn't matter what you pick. Actually… Moscato. Make sure you get a bottle of Moscato."

"I will. Would you like a drink for the road? We passed a Starbucks in the centre. Something hot? Something cold?"

"Oh, an iced tea would be great. Peach, if they have it. And a bottle of water. Please."

"Peach it is. And water. Got it. See you out at the car." Will clicked his tongue and let go of Emma so she could do her shopping. He scratched his chin, realising he forgot to ask her something.

"Wait a sec Em!" She stopped and turned. Will bounded up to her. "Gosh... I totally forgot to ask. The road, it's going to be quite windy at some parts… do you get motion sick?"

"I didn't even think of that." Flashbacks of Kurt throwing up on her polished shoes at school made her shudder. The thought of going through a Full Silkwood again made her squirm. Emma was not fond of puke. "Windy roads and I aren't the best of friends."

He nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll make a stop at the pharmacy too and pick up some Dramamine."

She frowned. "Are you sure you don't need any help? I feel bad now, leaving you to do everything."

"I'm a big boy, I'll manage. I'll see you soon sweetheart." They kissed and went their separate ways.

Emma walked further south into the mall, passing all the open stores selling shoes, handbags, clothes and electronics, until she stood at the entrance to the shop that made her nervous simply from peering inside.

Victoria's Secret. The store of seduction and sexy lingerie. The pink and white stripes drew her inside. Everything was pretty and girly and… so feminine. Lace and bows and diamantes adorned almost every style and colour of bra and panties on display. It was mesmerising. Her own undergarments were sexy and colourful, but compared to what she was looking at now, they paled in comparison.

This was her first time inside the store. She was always afraid one of the students from school would see her browsing and think her and Will were having wild 's-e-x' all the time. Well, maybe they would if Will saw her in some of the panties that showed more skin than fabric. Emma picked up a purple v-string and flicked the string part, envisioning the look on Will's face when he saw her in something like this. Her cheeks reddened as she smirked to herself.

"May I help you?" A tall, blond saleswoman asked Emma. Her make-up was impeccable, hair in a high ponytail and her uniform clung to her thin, boy-like frame. She could have been a VS model herself.

Emma was startled and hung the panties back on the blouse arm. "Uh…" She cleared her throat. _Do it. _"Yes, please. I'd like to purchase some super-sexy lingerie to surprise my fiancé."

* * *

Will pushed the shopping cart with his purchases to his car. He opened the boot and removed the lid from the cooler, placing two bags of ice inside. He put one bottle of Moscato on the ice to cool for tonight and placed the other bottle, a bottle of champagne and two bottles of Chianti securely in a plastic box. The Starbucks he bought, Emma's peach green iced tea, his chocolate smoothie and two bottles of water, sat in a cardboard carry tray and he placed on the driver's seat. Discarding the cart in the empty parking space next to his car, he took out his shopping bag from the pharmacy, which contained the Dramamine and a box of condoms. He shook his head in disgust that he forgot to pack the most important item for their getaway. Unzipping his suitcase, he shoved the box in with his clothes, zipped it shut and closed the boot.

He leaned against the car bonnet in the shade, smoothie in hand, waiting for Emma. He hoped she wouldn't be too much longer. He sipped on his drink, the chilled mixture of chocolate, banana and milk cooling him down. The sky, while still a clear blue, held ominous grey clouds to the east. Lima was definitely in for a storm.

Emma saw Will at the car and made a mad dash towards him. It was going to be impossible to hide her shopping; the bag was too big to fit in her handbag.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late," Emma exclaimed, slightly out of breath, smiling.

"That's okay. Did you get your shopping done?" Will opened the passenger door for Emma and she got into the car.

"Thank you and yes, I did." As Emma did up her seatbelt, Will leaned over, grabbing the clear plastic cup filled with her iced tea and a sealed straw. He tried to sneak a peek at the pink and white shopping bag, but Emma had already tucked it under the seat.

"Here's your drink, sweetness," he said, handing it to Emma, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Mm, banana and chocolate," Emma tasted on his lips. She took the straw out of its packaging and drank in the sweet, cold flavours of her iced tea. "Peach. Delicious."

He winked at her. "Peachy-keen." Will made his way to the driver's side, shifted the water bottles, closed the door and started the car. He cranked the air conditioning high to cool the interior and placed his drink in the cup holder.

"Alright, let's be on our way. We've got a lot of driving to do. Radio okay?" He twisted the dial until tuning into a classic hits station.

"Fine. Did you get the Dramamine?" Emma shielded her eyes with the sunglasses.

"Sure did, here." Will handed her the box. Emma popped out two tablets and swallowed them down with the water.

Will put his sunglasses on. "Sit back, relax and enjoy the journey honey." They drove through the streets of Lima and headed for the northern highway. "Adios, Lima." When the car was cooled enough, Will turned the air conditioning back to low.

"So, uh, what did you buy, Em?" Will asked after about 10 minutes of driving.

"Oh, just some things, for the trip," she replied nonchalantly.

He leaned over to her. "Care to elaborate on what 'some things' are?"

"It's a secret… between Victoria and me." She refused to give out anymore hints.

Will's foot slipped off the gas. "Wh-what did you say?"

Emma giggled like a schoolgirl up to no good. "You heard me. Now, no more questions. We're slowing down."

His foot found its way back onto the pedal and he picked up speed. The right corner of Will's mouth curled with excitement. He focused on the road but his mind wandered every which way, his head almost bursting from interpreting exactly what Emma meant. All he could determine was that by the end of their trip, there would be a permanent smile on his face. It was one surprise he didn't want to spoil.

The Dramamine had kicked in, but Emma wasn't tired in the least. She was abuzz about their little adventure. The sugar in the iced tea probably helped fight the drowsiness as well. Although she had panicked about leaving so soon, she truly was happy with Will for organising this. And she was proud of herself for opening up to spontaneity and going with the flow. _Love really does make you do crazy things_, she thought. And impulsive things too.

She watched the scenery pass by her window; the houses, the tiny Ohio towns, farmland, fields and trees. They drove by regional cities, heading north along the highway. Emma wanted to travel with Will all the time, discovering new places, to explore the state she lived in but saw so little of. Her eyes widened as they drove further away from home. It was exciting, exhilarating and so adventurous, especially since she had absolutely no idea where Will was taking her. Emma liked that.

Emma listened to Will sing along to the radio as he tapped his thumbs to the beat on the steering wheel. His voice was rich and smooth like maple syrup. Whenever he sang, even if it was only in the shower, Emma would close her eyes to absorb every note, every inflection. It swept her away to a faraway place where Will's voice was the only sound she needed to hear to feel safe.

"Will you sing to me at our wedding?" Softly spoken, she pushed down the small lump in her throat, overcome with sentiment.

He gave her a warm, loving smile. "There is nothing that would give me more pleasure than to sing to my beautiful bride on our wedding day."

Her stomach swished from his words. "What are you going to sing to me?"

"You're putting me on the spot now! It'll be something touching and romantic; something that expresses exactly how all my dreams came true when you entered my life. How I could never go a day without you there beside me." Will was becoming misty-eyed, picturing the two of them on the dance floor, in the spotlight, singing to the woman who changed his world. "Whatever song it is, there won't be a dry eye at the reception when I'm done. Mine included."

It appeared there wouldn't be a dry eye in the car either. "The – the day I become Mrs Emma Schuester will b-be the…" The lump refused to budge, becoming bigger instead. Tears welled in her eyes.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "When you become Mrs Emma Schuester, you will make me the happiest man alive. Although, you already do that every day, sweetheart."

She placed her hand over his, squeezing his fingers. He always made her feel so special and loved. "Will c-can you pull over p-please?"

"Sure." He took the next exit off the highway and settled in the parking lot of a gas station. Emma covered her nose and mouth with her hand and leaned back into her seat. Will noticed traces of tears at the base of her sunglasses.

Will removed her sunglasses and placed them on the dashboard. Her eyes blinked as they refocused to the brightness of the day. "Come here, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Are you okay Em?"

"I – I need a minute." Emma gripped the back of Will's shirt with her fists, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

He stroked her hair. "Take all the time you need." The calming voice of her fiancé appeased her immensely. Emma cuddled in closer, not ready to release herself from his embrace just yet. She smelt the light scent of his aftershave and breathed it in, filling her senses with Will.

Emma kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then, she realised, "Uh, Will, I'm so sorry; I've just messed up your shirt. I know how much you love this shirt and now I've gotten mascara and tears all over it."

"It's okay. I don't love this shirt as half as much as I love you." Will kissed her tear-stained face. Emma peered into his sea-green eyes; they churned her core with sincerity as he spoke. "And I'll love you until the day after forever."

"Oh, that's so beautiful."

"As beautiful as the woman I'm looking at right now," Will whispered with a mature, velvety softness.

Emma's cheeks burned a blushing crimson. Will kissed her hand, holding it close to his heart. He couldn't wait to envelop Emma in his arms as they lay in bed together, talking about their hopes and dreams, fears and desires, until they fell asleep. He wanted to be close to her, always.

"How about we take a breather? Stretch our legs and walk around? We've been sitting for a couple hours now," he suggested.

"Sure. I should probably f-freshen up." Emma picked up her handbag.

"I'll get some more gas for the car. We may as well have something to eat too. I'll take out the PBJs you made this morning." Will turned the key in the ignition and drove over to a vacant fuel pump.

"Okay. Does it look like I've been crying?"

"Only a little bit. No one will know. Put your sunglasses back on if you feel you need to."

"I'll be back soon," Emma sighed, taking the sunglasses. "Wish me luck. I hope they're clean."

"I hope they are too."

Will filled the tank and walked into the gas station, which also doubled as an express convenience store. Grabbing a shopping basket, he picked up a box of tissues and more sanitary wipes for Emma. The public restroom wouldn't be the cleanest place in the world and he could visualise her using the packet she always carried with her up in an instant. Browsing through the aisles before heading to the registers, he came across an adorable gift for Emma.

Emma still hadn't emerged from the restroom by the time Will had returned to his car and moved it near a tree. He hoped she was okay. The sun was high in the sky, beaming extra warm rays down on earth. If there was a pool around, he wouldn't hesitate to dive right in, clothes and all.

Retrieving the Tupperware containers with Emma's crusts-off, symmetrically cut PBJ sandwiches, he took a bite and smacked his lips. She made the best sandwiches ever.

"Honey, over here!" Will called out, signalling a distressed Emma. She walked over to him on her tiptoes, arms hanging in the air like a scarecrow's, afraid to touch anything.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"There was a cockroach. I can still feel its tiny, bacteria-infused legs crawling over my foot. I used all my wipes. That restroom was a horror town."

Will sympathised; public restrooms weren't the cleanest option for someone with OCD. "I figured that would be the case. So, I got a large packet of wipes for you." He showed her the plastic container.

"May I?" Emma took out a fresh wipe and rubbed her arms and hands, the moist towelette, wiping the germs and her troubles away. "That's better."

"I have something else for you too. Close your eyes and put your hands out."

She followed his instructions. He placed a plush, fluffy teddy bear in her hands. "I love you 'beary' much," Will said.

"Will, it's so cute!" Emma exclaimed melodically when she opened her eyes. The caramel-coloured bear wore a checked red and cream bow around its neck. Embroidered red hearts marked its paw prints. With its oversized arms, tiny ears, black beady eyes and bulbous nose, it was the sweetest bear she had ever seen.

He shrugged. "I saw it and thought you might like it."

"I do." Emma giggled. "'Beary' much."

Will chuckled. "I'm glad. That makes me 'beary' happy. What are you going to call him?"

"Mm, not sure yet," she mused, stroking the soft fur on the top of the bear's head. "Maybe… Schuebear?"

"That's a nice name. Would you and Schuebear like a PBJ?"

"Silly. Considering Schuebear's mouth is sewn on, I doubt he'll be eating. But I will. I'm hungry."

"Let's eat on the go in air-conditioned comfort then. This heat is getting crazy out here." Will placed his hand in the small of Emma's back, guiding her to her seat. "Here's your sandwich."

"Thanks." Emma nibbled at her sandwich, only eating half, and then put the container away. Schuebear sat in Emma's lap as they returned to the highway. A combination of Dramamine, crying and exposure to the heat sapped Emma's energy.

Emma rested her hand on Will's thigh, rubbing her thumb over his denim shorts. "Is this okay?" Although they were sitting next to each other, it wasn't close enough for her. She needed to touch him; to have some sort of contact. He was her security blanket.

"I'm totally okay with it," he answered, covering her hand with his. He would try to drive with two hands on the wheel as much as he could. The warmth of her hand on his leg was exquisite.

She yawned, cuddling her present from Will. "Hey. You're… the jelly… to my peanut… butter."

"Well, you're the pea to my pod." Will played with her fingers, circling around her engagement ring.

"You're the… stars… to my… sky…" Emma's voice slowed. Her eyelids were heavy, refusing to open all the way, much like a snagged cord attached to thick, fabric blinds.

"This is fun. Uh…. How about… you're the umbrella to my rainy days."

"Mm… you're… the…" Emma was finally asleep.

Will watched over his sleeping fiancée. She looked as peaceful as a newborn baby. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

The metal green road signs indicated there was only 30 miles to go until they reached the lodge. Following the signs, he exited from the highway to the state route. He continued along for a while longer and then turned onto the mountain range. The road, a lot quieter than both the highway and state route, was lined with pine trees that appeared to touch the sky. He spotted a dead squirrel by the side of the road. He was hoping to see more live fauna than dead ones.

The sun was no longer as threatening as it had been at the gas station. It was cooler and temperate. Puffy white clouds dotted the sky. Heading further into the wilderness, the road became windy, snaking around the pines and monolithic rock formations. Will was feeling queasy, even though he was driving. He sipped the remaining water in his bottle to help settle his stomach.

Emma's hand remained on his leg the entire time. He held onto her up until he started on the range, deciding it was less dangerous to have two hands on the wheel. Schuebear was still in Emma's grasp. She had managed to curl onto her side, her head resting awkwardly on her neck. Will made a mental note to give her a massage later. The road, resurfaced and line-marked, made for a smooth journey. He compared them to the streets of Lima; rough surfaces, potholes, faded markings. Some parts of Ohio got all the luck. And the funding.

Will rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a very long and emotional day. Tonight though; tonight would be the start of something special, something to remember forever.

And there it was.

The massive polished timber sign at the entrance to the lodge stood out amongst the garden beds overflowing with purple geraniums and yellow lakeside daisies, interspersed with moss-covered stones. 'Welcome to Roselake Mountain Lodge' was branded deep into the wood, in billowy, bold cursive. He could already smell the crisp, fresh air.

It was as pretty as the brochure depicted.

Will pulled up outside the quaint timber reception building. He gently shook Emma awake.

"Em, sweetie, we're here."


End file.
